Lost in himself
by slytherin'sroyalty
Summary: Ever wondered what truly turned Tom Marvolo Riddle into Lord Voldemort? This is my version hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in himself

As Tom entered the Slytherin's common room everyone fell silent. The first and second years scrambled up to their dorms mumbling excuses such as "I've got a paper to write" or "I'm quite tired". Life in the Slytherin's common room used to be peaceful and uncharitably normal that is until the Heir of Slytherin lost what he prized the most. Lost the only being he truly cared for. Alexandra Bellatrix Lestranges.

Chapter 1- Who could have guessed?

Tom Marvolo Riddle never experienced affection or love, never expected to be a wizard, never believed in magic, and most certainly never thought he would ever be looked up too. Yet, here he was roaming the halls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry (fifth year) followed by a flock of somewhat attractive young witches. However, Tom wasn't interested in any of them; his attention was on the fourth year Slytherin witch Alexandra Bellatrix Lestranges. She was the most stunning of witched both physically and psychically. She was strong, bold, extravagant and oddly confident. She had long wavy brown hair, a perfect figure and striking green eyes that beheld the promise of power, control and judgment. After all she was nicknames the fierce princess of Slytherin. However, she didn't possess the level of utter respect and admiration the pupil of Hogwarts had for Tom. He was tall and handsome, brilliant and terrifyingly sly. His captivating violet eyes pulled at your soul and charmed you into doing whatever he has asked for, no one were an exception to this attraction except perhaps Albus Dumbledore and it seemed Alexandra Bellatrix Lestranges was indeed immune to this power of his. It infuriated the Heir of Slytherin. How come he could get ALL the girls (even the Gryffindor girls) to follow him throughout the whole school yet she resisted his continuous flirting? The question could be answered later, but now it was time for potions with Professor Horace Slughorn his favorite lesson by far. Maybe if he got his hands on liquid luck would he finally be able to get Miss Lestranges. No he had to focus on class he did after all have his O.W.L.S at the end of this year. And as they all said "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe". Of course Tom wasn't particularly worried about the examinations however better safe than sorry.

"Ah mister Riddle, how nice to see you again my boy"

"Nice to see you as well Professor Slughorn, I trust your healthy professor?"

"Yes, yes of course. I was wondering mister Riddle if you would like to attend the Halloween diner I hold every year?"

"I would be delighted to professor. It's an honor sir, thank you."

"Oh it would be a gift to have you there Riddle. Now calm down take your seats everyone today we will be brewing Flegmaflip. Now can anyone tell me what Flegmaflip is used for? Anyone? Ah yes Mister Riddle?"

"Flegmaflip is used to reduce or vanish fears, anxieties and nervousness sir."

"Astonishing Mister Riddle, you've earned ten points for Slytherin. Now remember, this potion has to be prepared with caution. If too many ingredients are poured into the potion it may drastically alter the outcome of it on the person drinking it. For instance the one who drinks it may fall into a deep and maybe even an eternal sleep. Therefore, all ingredients must be added in the correct quantities and at exactly the right time. The student who can prepare this potions best will get a vial of liquid luck, just enough to give them 24 hours of pure luck. Of you go then, you have two hours to complete the potion."

As everyone got to work opening their potion's books and started reading the instructions, Tom simply got the ingredients necessary for the potion along with their respected quantities and shut the book. He preferred relying on his own personal instincts then on a pathetic hundred year old that made a living out of writing school books.

Two hours later, Tom was standing at the front of the classroom a smirk on his perfect lips as he was giving the vial of liquid luck. He enjoyed overpowering others and watching them shrink into their shadows or better yet, watch them attempt to, if he could say so himself, kiss his ass.

Once back at the Slytherin's common room, Tom lounged on the sofa closest to the fire (which was reserved for the elite of the Slytherin) and was soon joined by his followers Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black, Lestranges Sr. and of course Antonin Dolohov. However they were rather careful not to sit on the same sofa as him or closer to the fire than him for that would be considered as a direct confrontation towards the Heir of Slytherin's power. Therefore, it came as a surprise when Alexandra Bellatrix Lestranges with a flick of her wand DARED to move Tom's feet aside and sit at the end of the sofa closest to the fire with an obvious smirk on her red lips. Everyone in the room fell instantly quiet. No one was sure what would happen next and they held their breath in anticipation. Slowly Alexandra flicked her hair back and looked at Tom with the most innocent yet feral look she could master.

"Tom" she acknowledge with a slight nod in his direction.

"Lestranges" he responded not wanting to lose this power play.

And so they sat there staring at each other, appraising and analysing each other looking for any sign of weakness while every other Slytherin in the room wouldn't dare move a muscle. Her green eyes tugged at his soul. His violet eyes pulled her. Their magic flickered and flared, challenging the other. It seemed that, unconsciously, they were gravitating towards each other, never breaking eye contact. They were utterly lost in each other that are until one of the Slytherins dropped a quill. That tiny insignificant sound snapped Alexandra out of her trance. Breaking eye contact she straightened up and reinstalled her trade mark smirk back on her flawless face.

"I heard you got the liquid luck today in potions. I believe congratulations are in order Marvolo." She said knowing full well the connotation of her words.

"It was too easy. Congratulations would make it seem like this is a one in a life time accomplishment. Let me assure you sweetheart this is but a dust bunny in my castle of successes." Tom replied with a glint in his eye.

"I see," She replied sarcastically as she got stood gracefully "Congratulation Marvolo," Alexandra added over her shoulder while heading over to the girl's dormitory "I wish you the best of luck in constructing you castle of success."

And then, with a flirtatious smile and wink, she was gone leaving a stunned Tom in her wake. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into but he loved playing with fire, indulged in danger and he knew as all the others in the room that this was but the beginning of a war that would end in the destruction of both or the reunion of both the Slytherin Royalties. Personally, Tom Marvolo Riddle was aiming for the later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the week was rather uneventful. Alexandra was careful to stay away from Tom, and he did so as well. Both were troubled by the vulnerability they had shown but what really unsettled them both into lapsing in complete silence was that they had both felt the pull, the magical _tug_ in between them. How? Why? They weren't sure. Tom knew he was attracted physically to her but why had his magic felt this undeniable connection to hers? Alexandra on the other hand, felt nothing for Tom. Sure he was obviously handsome but the simple fact that he believed that he was _on top of her!_ It infuriated her. However she had _felt _it. The undeniable attraction she had _felt_. She wouldn't show it. She couldn't allow herself to fall in the Slytherin hierarchy because of him. No way would _he of all people_ take away her power, no way. So why was she regarding him from the corner of the common room wondering what he was up to?

He felt it when she observed him. He would have used that fact against her, only he was doing the exact same thing. This insanity had to stop. He was going to talk to her tomorrow at Hogsmead. He had asked her after defense against the dark arts (foolish class) and she had agreed without much power play, thank Salazar. He wouldn't have been able to handle that today. However she had made sure to emphasize that this meeting was certainly _not_ a date and that it had to be kept short for she had to get ready for Professor Slughorn's diner.

"Tom what are you doing?" Abraxas asked him after having witnessed the scene.

"Not that it concerns you Malfoy but I am simply reminding her who's in charge." He snapped back at the pure blood in front of him.

"I'm sorry Tom. I didn't mean to disturb you." He said ashamed of his bloody curiosity. The Heir of Slytherin simply dismissed him with a shrug of his shoulders while daring anyone to comment on his interaction with Lestranges with his cold, vivid violet eyes. Of course nobody wanted to be a subject to any of neither Tom's nor Alexandra's rage so they went on chins tucked into their necks avoiding all eye contact.

Eventually the weekend came along and Tom found himself nervous that she would stand him up while he waited like a lonely idiot at the three broom sticks. It's ridiculous he told himself. How many times had he been caught making out with a girl in a well-furnished corner at the three broomsticks? Sure this wasn't exactly a date per say but then again neither had it been with the other girls. Although Alexandra was stronger willed and knew how to play the game well, she was still a girl. And girls couldn't resist him and his mysterious charm.

Alexandra showed up exactly on time not one second too early and certainly not one second too late. She was wearing a knee length silver dress topped off with her green pea coat and her usual black high heeled boots. When she spotted him at his usual corner she walked up to him purposely swaying her hips.

"I'm warning you don't try anything funny on me Riddle" She greeted him. He just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"**I mean it Tom**" He was shocked, she had spoken in parseltongue!

"**You speak it too sweetheart?" **

"**Thought you would be the only one darling? They don't call me Slytherin's princess for nothing"** She answered him slightly amused by the situation.

"**I see you're ready for Slughorn's party tonight" **Tom replied wanting to change topics and hope to find out the source of the tug he could feel coming from her emerald orbs.

"**Yes I am. I've decided that I would meet my **_**date**_** here."** So Lestranges had a date. Why hadn't he noticed this beforehand? Surely he would have caught this in one of the Slytherin's conversation.

"**Your date?" **He repeated wanting to clarify and maybe even find out whom she had invited to the diner that evening.

"**Yes my date, why? Didn't you ask one of your many admirers Riddle?" **She inquired mostly out of spite and partially out of jealous curiosity. Although she did keep her tone neutral to not show the later reason of her question.

"**I'm not interested in the easy catches" **Tom stated noticing the slight relief shown in Alexandra's eyes.

"**Well luckily for you I thought I'd take you with me tonight. Give the pupil of Hogwarts something to talk about." **She stated affirming the power she held on this particular conversation.

"**And what makes you so bloody sure that I would accept?" **He challenged although knowing full well he would accept eventually.

"**Oh Please! We both know you would. But if not I could always invite Abraxas Malfoy." **She wouldn't dare. But somehow Tom felt that she would do it. She had effectively accomplished her goal by a simple sentence: I could always invite Abraxas Malfoy! Was she truly out of her mind?

"**We will go together then. But be warned if you bore me I will find another." **He had to reaffirm his power somehow and this seemed the right way to do just that.

"**Ha! Anyways you wanted to talk to me Marvolo?"** She asked seeming bored of the conversation.

"**Yes I did Lestranges. However, I've changed my mind you may go." **And with that statement he simply leaned back on the chair and observed the cracks in the ceiling, clearly dismissing her.

"**You **_**changed**_** your mind. Well then I'll be off. Meet you at 7 in the Slytherin common room." **She replied quite annoyed by his dismissive behavior. She was after all Alexandra Bellatrix Lestranges!

"Lestranges," She turned back around with her annoyance clearly shown on her face. However, her annoyance quickly turned to surprise when she found him right behind her leaning very close to her. He then seized her moment of hesitation and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Now you may go." He continued with a smirk as he sat back down.

"Riddle." she said as she turned on her heels attempting to hide the slight blush that was now coloring her cheeks**.**

He watched her gracefully walk away with a satisfied and confident look on his face. She had asked him. She had lowered her standards and asked him to the diner. Only…she hadn't explicitly asked him, she had stated it. She had stated it as a fact. She had made the decision and made it seem as if it was entirely his decision. She was sneaky, sly and smart, a true Slytherin. He had to be careful or she might destroy him and his title as Heir of Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The party

Not wanting to give Alexandra an extra reason to believe she was better than him, Tom made sure to get exit the boy's dormitory exactly 5 minutes late. Therefore, it didn't surprise him when he spotted his beautiful dark angel fuming in the common room.

"**Your 5 minutes late Riddle! What happened? Did your handsome face need more makeup?" **She hissed at him.

"Lestranges," he acknowledged "as beautiful as ever." He added sarcastically only he knew he meant it. She had slightly curled her maroon hair and let it cascade in soft curls down her elegant back left half bare by her form fitting silver and green dress. The dress itself was true art. But on Alexandra it was the devil. It hugged her body in such a way to accentuate all of her assets leaving Tom wanting her more than ever.

"Let's just get this over with then Tom." She replied with a flirtatious smile on her delicate lips "unless, of course, you had other things planed tonight?" She teased.

"**With you in that dress Alex, I can think of numerous things I'd rather do to you.**" He answered truthfully.

"**It may surprise you Tom but I'm not that easy. You have to work hard to get a slice of this heaven." **She smirked and waited patiently for Tom to recover and join her at the door. When he finally did he took her by her slender waist and guided her down to the dungeons where the party was taking place. When they had reached the professor's door Alexandra couldn't help but say:

"Call me Alex another time and I will have to cut your prized balls off understood?" Tom simply smirked and opened the door for her to pass before her.

When they appeared in the doorway everyone fell silent. Tom and Alexandra were standing there _his hand around her waist and her hands on top of his!_ What the bloody hell had happened? Thankfully, Slughorn quickly recovered from the momentary shock and happiness to see both of his most prized students finally together.

"Ah Mister Riddle, Miss Lestranges we were starting to think you wouldn't join us this evening." Professor Slughorn stated eying both of the powerful Slytherins in front of him.

"We apologize for the wait Professor, some of us had…necessities to deal with first." Alexandra replied as she gracefully freed herself of Tom's embrace and headed towards the empty seat in between some female Ravenclaw and the professor himself.

"Yes my apologies Professor Slughorn, I hadn't intended to cause you any sort of trouble sir."

"Nonsense, please join us Riddle." Slughorn replied as he pointed to the last empty chair across from him.

"Thank you professor" Tom said as he sat down and the two Slytherins next to him tensed up considerably. Only Tom was too busy staring at the beauty in front of him challenging him with her wicked eyes to snap a snarky comment at the students still staring at them.

"Well Tom won't you tell us about your family?" The Professor inquired.

"There's nothing to tell Professor" He replied coldly pointing an icy look at him.

"Oh…well…how about you Miss Lestranges?" He asked the other Slytherin hoping to escape the dark and dangerous aura Riddle had suddenly started producing.

"My father and mother are well sir they are rather proud of me. They also send their regards sir. My brother is in Slytherin as well in fifth year, actually a member of Riddle's little gang along with my cousin Cygnus Black Professor." She added trying to spite Tom further.

Tom simply gave her a look and continued to eat his ice cream as he pretended to be listening to another student's family history. Once the diner was over, the Professor put on some light music and started to make his way around the room picking up conversations with the elite members of the "Slug club". Awaiting his inevitable turn, Tom went by one of the windows staring out at the black lake while sipping his glass of sparkling pumpkin juice. Alexandra soon joined him by the window.

"Hey" she said feeling his magic's strength and utter darkness.

"Hi" he replied not particularly wanting to talk to her but enjoying her presence slightly.

"Kind of lame don't you think?" She asked not really knowing what to say for the first time.

"However a required attendance if you wish to stay part of the elite at this school." He answered coldly.

"**What's wrong Tom? What happened with your family?" **she asked quite curious yet wary of his state.

"**Let it go Lestranges. I had no desire to share it at the table and I have no desire to share it with you either." **He said more polite than he had intended to be which surprised him.

"**Fair enough"** and then silence. Not a word was uttered as they both looked out the window silently appraised each other. After a couple of minutes Tom got slightly irritated by the over bearing silence.

"You should go socialize with those guys over there. They've been eying you all night as if you were something they could sink their stinking teeth into." Tom said seemingly bored. However they both knew what this was. It was a test to see where her true loyalties were. If she went ahead then she beheld no loyalty to the Heir of Slytherin and therefore risked her title as Slytherin's Princess. If she declined and decided to stay then _she_ would be _loyal_ to _him_.

"I believe I will be heading back the dorms. I'm quite tired after the quidditch practice this morning." She had chosen none. Only a true Slytherin could get away with this. With those simple sentences she had proven that she was loyal to only herself. Tom could respect that, quite a bit actually.

"How could I possibly let my date roam the corridors of this school at this hour alone? Let me accompany you." He stated truthfully not wanting her to be out and about while dark creatures of the night were out looking for preys.

After saying their good byes and profoundly apologizing to Professor Slughorn for their early departure, Tom and Alexandra took off towards the Slytherin common room. Once there, Alexandra thanked him for his company and started walking off to the girl's dorms to get a hot shower and a good night's sleep. But before she could leave Tom stopped her and pulled her towards a more private corner where they could be alone.

"Alex I…enjoyed your company tonight." He started not absolutely sure if she knew just how much he was thankful for her company that evening.

"I did as well although I already told you that." She said feeling a little disturbed by the depth of his violet eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't avoid each other any longer" He hinted.

"Shouldn't avoid each other? I sure am not the one that was avoiding, Tom." She answered undignified.

"Oh please we both know you were sweetheart." He remarked with that utterly seducing smirk on his lips.

"Whatever," she hissed at him "I'm tired and I have class tomorrow as do you. Good night Riddle." She added not wanting to be entirely rude.

"Good night princess"

And with that, they took off both thinking the exact same things: "Sweetheart" "Princess"? What the bloody hell?

A.N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Just so there isn't any confusion the dialogue in bold is parseltongue. I would love to hear your thoughts whether they be good or bad comments. So please Read and Review. Thanks.


End file.
